Many electronic systems, such as desktop and laptop computers, servers, data storage system, and other electronic devices or systems, have memory to store information (e.g., data). Some conventional systems may include techniques to capture certain information stored in a memory device at a particular time. Some of these techniques, however, may be time consuming, may employ complicated information management, or both.